how can you live if you have nothing to live for
by SasoriisMINEhandsoff
Summary: What happens when Deidara's nightmares turn out to vissions, given to him by a young girl. And now, he, Sasori and the girl are on the run from the creature that murded her family and is out to finish her off.
1. Chapter 1

"_Mommy, Mommy, is that you?" A small girl sat up in her bed when she saw a shadow move across the room and into her cupboard. She pulled the sheets off and lowered her feet to the floor. She fixed her white night gown, and then headed to the cupboard. _

"_Mommy" She slowly pulled the door open. But, instead of her mother, there was a small boy, crouched down in the corner. _

"_Hello. Are you ok?" She asked. The boy looked up at her. _

"_What's your name?" He asked._

"_Nia" The girl replied. The boys' body suddenly began to twist and change form. He became a hideous creature, and then lunched forward at the screaming girl before him._

"NOOOOOO" Deidara screamed as he shot up in bed. His hair was mattered to his face with sweat and he was gasping for air. He looked over at Sasori, who was staring at him from his work bench wide eyed.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Argh. Stupid nightmare, un." He mumbled.

"Another one?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded.

"What was it about this time?" Sasori didn't really want to know, but he knew that his partner would tell him anyway.

"It was the one about the little girl. The one who was looking for her mum, but found a monster instead" Deidara replied.

"Oh" Sasori's attention was back on his puppet. Deidara lay back down, pulling the sheets up to his chin.

He was asleep within a few minutes. Though this time, his sleep was dreamless.

When Deidara woke up the next morning, he was alone. He yawned and dragged himself out of bed.

Sasori was outside, creating tiny little puppets.

"Morning Dana, un" Deidara said.

"How long does it take you to wake up?" Sasori demanded.

"Why? What time is?" Deidara asked.

"Seven o'clock." Sasori replied. Deidara rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Deidara felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around to see a girl.

She looked about thirteen. She had ink black, scene hair with neon blue highlights, ash pink eyes framed with grey eyeshadow, thick, black eyeliner and thick eyelashes. She was pale-white and was wearing elbow high, fishnet gloves, a black singlet, that revealed her purple belly button piercing and a yellow, pleated skirt over purple skinny-leg jeans.

"Ah…… can I help you?" Deidara asked. The girls' fist suddenly was hurled into his face. He went flying.

In an instant, Sasori had the girl in the air by her throat.

"Why is it that women can be so stupid?" He asked. The girl tugged at his firm hand so she could breathe.

"Let me go and I might tell you." She choked out. She dropped to the ground, landing on her feet like a cat. She looked up at Sasori, who was only a head taller then her.

"My name's Yuki. I came here because that stupid blond bitch failed to save my family." She stated. Sasori narrowed his eyes. Deidara had returned to Sasori's side.

"If you would care to explain what you mean, I'm all ears" he said. Yuki folded her arms.

"Those dreams you were having," she said, "I'm the one who put them in your head"


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge

"What" Deidara exclaimed. Yuki suddenly punched him in the gut, causing him to double over.

"You heard me!" She said. Sasori grabbed her arm.

"How about we go inside and you can explain" he suggested. Yuki shrugged.

"That thing, in your dreams, it killed my entire family. Starting with my little sister. I was locked up at the time. So when I began dreaming about it. I had to give them to someone else." Yuki explained. They were in Sasori and Deidara's room.

"Why me?" Deidara asked.

"I knew I needed someone strong. So I thought of the Akatsuki" Yuki said, "And you were the first person I could get my hands on"

"Wait. You said you were locked up. Why?" Sasori asked. Yuki sighed.

"I can see the future. People in my village want to be able to as well. So, they kidnapped me and tried to take it." She explained.

"So, why was that thing after your family?" Deidara asked.

"Because of what I can do" Yuki said, "I can do a lot more then see the future"

They way she said that gave Deidara goose bump. It sounded if she was threatening them.

"So…… what can you do?" Sasori asked.

"Ah, like I'm gonna tell you." Yuki sneered. Sasori glared at her, she poked her tongue out.

"But why are you coming to us now. If it's already gotten your family" Deidara said before Sasori ripped the girls head off.

"I told you, it's after ME! And its still is. So….. I was wondering if you could help me?" Yuki looked down at her hands.

"If you're so powerful, why do you need our help?" Sasori demanded.

"It's stronger then me." Yuki replied, "Listen, I have nothing left. And answer me this. How can you live if you have nothing to live for?"

Sasori and Deidara stared at her for a moment.

"That's a tricky one." Deidara finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, it is." Yuki said, "I'll be outside when you want to give me an answer." Then she left the room.

When Sasori went outside, Yuki was there. As she'd promised. He walked over to her.

"You can't" he said. She looked up at him.

"What?"

"You can't live without something to live for. So live for revenge. Live for the moment you can avenge your family." Sasori said.

"I guess that's all I can do." Yuki mumbled. Sasori looked down at her. She had tear trails down her cheeks.

"Why were you crying?" He asked. Yuki looked up at him, then down again.

"I could have saved her." She whispered.

"Her?"

"Nia. My little sister. God I miss her." Yuki tried to suppress a sob, but failed. Sasori could only watch as the young girl broke down in front of him. He actually felt like he could cry along with her, he felt sad.

"I told her that I would always protect her. And I could even do that." Yuki growled at herself, "and now she's DEAD!!!!" Yuki's scream filled the sky and she collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. The wind began to swirl around her, causing her hair to whirl around her face wildly. Her eyes turned completely black.

Sasori's eyes widen. He placed a hand on her shoulder, but when she looked up at him, he flew backwards as if something had thrown him.

Yuki stood up and looked at the sky as a loud, demonic scream escaped her throat.

Sasori stood up and ran towards her. He didn't know exactly what he was going to do once he reached her, but he knew he had to do something.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms.

"It's not your fault" he whispered, "It would have killed her anyway. It's not your fault"

"YES IT IS!!!" Yuki screamed.

"No. It's not. Those people who took you, they're the ones to blame. Not you. You can stay with Deidara and I. and when you get your chance to avenge your sister, we'll be right by your side." Sasori said. Yuki began to go back to normal, then fell unconscious in Sasoris arms.


End file.
